Cherries
'' Cherries, labeled The Identical Duo are male competitors in Inanimate Insanity II. They were placed in Team Bright Lights. Personality Cherries, also known as "The Cherries", are two identical twins who share a brain, making them technically one person in two bodies. Because of this, the two cherries have the same thoughts and opinions. Cherries have a similarity to children, as they are usually a kind-hearted duo, although they have a love for pranking people, and put on shows and acts in miniature to draw attention. The Cherries, however, are very vindictive as well, knocking Marshmallow to Mars for simply ruining their act, and furthermore, blaming the dilemma on Box. Action wise, The Cherries will normally speak respectively, as one may talk after the other to complete a sentence. In some occasions, one Cherry will pantomime while the other Cherry talks. Cherries has also shown to be a very experienced mask crafter, creating masks of various characters. Coverage In Breaking The Ice, after debuting with the other Season 2 Novices, The cherries were insulted by Lightbulb, which degraded them as substitutes. The Cherries also expressed satisfaction at Cheesy's joke about Lightbulb, but then not impressed with his joke about Fan. In the glacier, the cherries were concerned that Paintbrush will push them out, without knowing what he/she was, which fell and accidentally bumped into Mic, making her yell, blowing the cherries, along with many other competitors off the iceberg. After that, the cherries were placed on the team of Lamp, the Bright Lights. Later in the contest, The Cherries managed to beat Box out of the game, however, his team lost later, and were up for elimination. In Marsh on Mars, the Cherries tell a joke to Soap, such as a double acted by a Marshmallow and Apple argument. However, Apple and Marshmallow contributed to the joke, breaking Test Tube in the process, making off with the Cherries to invade after claiming that his joke was ruined. Later, the Cherries create a trap that sends Marshmallow space, and blame Box. Later, they reveal themselves in safe disposal, but using a telescope to find Marshmallow is on Mars. During the challenge, the Cherries tell Fan that he has to compete, which is apparently blogging about the cherries on his computer, then they felt very uncomfortable. The Cherries' team was then to eliminate, as the Grand Slams recovered Marshmallow from Mars first. In Tri Your Best, the Cherries are eliminated with 974 votes, and admitted that the Cherries sent Marshmallow to Mars, because nobody laughed at his joke, and apologizes to Box. Before entering the Rejection Portal, cherries are about to say one last thing, but was kicked into the portal by Yang. In A Kick in the Right Direction, the cherries appear in the MeLife recovery center. Official Site Bio '"Cherries are two small twins connected to the trunk. Though they are two different people, they share the same brain, making them really the same person trapped in two different bodies. They always have the same opinion about anything. Yet his delight to pranking gets out of hand and can hurt others around them, although they do not mean take it as far as they do. "' Trivia * The Cherries are a very original character, as they: ** ... are the only character to have two separate bodies in their assets. ** ... is the only character who has a person in two bodies. * Cherries was revealed to be, which was found on the Best of Cherries video after someone asked what the cherries Yang said when pushed in the Rejection Portal, which was answered by AnimationEpic as '"Live Maraschinos". * The original assets for the Cherries are physically incorrect, as the mark of brightness and shadow appear on the same side. ** The asset was corrected, however, in Marsh on Mars as well as Tri Your Best. * There is another competitor in Object Overload, a series of XanyLeaves, which are also cherries. ** This character, however, is very different from Inanimate Insanity Cherries, cherries as the overhead of object are two separate people who hate each other, rather than one person in two bodies. Object Overload Cherries are different gendered contestants, while Inanimate Insanity II Cherries are male. * While the Cherries are seen as two people, they are counted as a single person by the standards of Inanimate Insanity, like the Cherries is accounted for as a competitor. ** This format also goes surprisingly for Yin-Yang. * The Cherries can be seen as the opposite of Yin-Yang, due to Yin-Yang are two people stuck together in one body, and the Cherries is a person trapped in two bodies. ** They also get along well with each other, while Yin and Yang do not. * Typically, the left cherry speaks more than the right cherry, while the right cherry pantomimes what the left cherry says. * Cherries is the only Season 2 Novice to be voiced by Derek Napolitano. However, Box is credited as being voiced by Derek Napolitano, although Box usually has no voice. * Cherries received the second highest number of votes for elimination by viewers in the history of Inanimate Insanity II, before Trophy received 1,945 votes, the highest number of votes in the history of Inanimate Insanity II. * The Cherries received the third highest number of votes for elimination, with Puffball from BFDIA receiving the most votes, with 1,400+, and Trophy receiving the most votes with 1945. However, the Cherries' records were beaten by Box with 1,442 votes, and again by Yin-Yang with 1,859 votes. * Cherries was the first rookie in season 2 to talk * They appeared in Episode 7, at Hotel OJ. Gallery |-| Overall= Cherries .png Cherries.png Cherries Banner.png|Cherries in intro 185px-CherriesLinkIdle.png Cherries 4.PNG|Cherries in "Best of Cherries" Cherries 5.PNG |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Ii2.png Cherries!.jpg Cherries.jpg Cherries.PNG FanCherriesBlog.png CherriesYikes.png ToiletCherriesMasks.png CherriesBoxIsBlamed.png CherriesPayment.png CherriesStormOff.png MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png Easter_Egg_5.3.JPG|Cherries on the MeLife Recovery Center. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Bright Lights Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Arms and Legs Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Derek Napolitano Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Food Category:Season 2